A Duel In Dance
by MadnessInMayhem
Summary: Shepard hits a club on her own to blow off some steam and ends up being the life of the party. Written to pacify my lovely readers and their insatiable need for adult romance. Please, PLEASE, I am BEGGING you. DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU ARE COOL WITH HUMAN-TURIAN EROTICA. Let the record show this is my first attempt at smut and this is only a rough draft.


**A Duel in Dance**

A ripple of excitement followed her entrance into the club and she felt a multitude of eyes turn to take in her as she walked confidently across the club to the bar. Her hips swayed seductively as she stepped perfectly in time to the music never once taking her eyes of her destination, a shy looking asari bartender.

The little wallflower, who couldn't have been more than 150, quickly noticed her approach. Her violet eyes grew just a little bit wider as she took in the long legs and ample bosom headed her way. Doing her best to collect herself, she nodded and smiled at the voluptuous red-head, one hand darting to smooth any wrinkles that may be marring her appearance.

Shepard tossed the red locks that so deliciously framed her face as she approached the very impressed looking asari, mentally chuckling as her jaw dropped a fraction when she ran her tongue across her ruby lips before speaking. "Good evening," she purred, her voice smooth as silk.

"G-good evening," the slightly frazzled asari managed to stutter, obviously both flattered by her attentions and frazzled by the room full of eyes still turned in her direction. "I- I don't believe I've seen you here before. First time here in Nirvana?" she asked, her voice not as confident as she would have liked. The human female nodded with a grin, the waving of her hair like burning flames licking around her exposed neck and shoulders in the flashing lights of the dance floor. "Then on behalf of Nirvana, I welcome you," she said shyly, blushing slightly under the Commander's intense gaze.

"I don't suppose you have anything that a little human girl like me would be familiar with? I know I'm not your usual clientele but I would really appreciate it if you could find some strawberry champagne*..." The bartender seemed about to pass out as lovely lavender eyes met Shepard's emerald ones. She couldn't help but be intrigued by the curtain of her long ebony lashes, so unique to humans, as they fluttered at her.

"I... I'll see what I can do. Is there anything that I can get you in the mean time?" She asked, unconsciously leaning slightly across the bar towards her. Shepard made a show of thinking for a moment before placing a single finger just above the other woman's own well-rounded chest.

"Why don't you choose something for me?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief as the asari hesitantly reached below the counter and withdrew a small vial of cerulean liquid. The Commander's face lit up as she watched her fill a champagne glass two-thirds full before tipping the vial into it causing a cascading bubbling effect that continued for several moments before settling to reveal a sky liquid with sparkles floating lazily within. Shepard gasped and applauded the bartender's impressive choice before, taking an appraising sip.

To the asari's considerable relief, she seemed to like it very much. Smiling secretively as she withdrew an expensive looking credit chit, Shepard waved it across the PDA holstered in the belt around the bartender's slim midriff, winking at the shiver that ran through the asari's soft, periwinkle body as she (quite deliberately) brushed against the dark uniform that covered her waist after leaving an exceptionally generous tip before turning her attention to the main dance floor.

The low-lit sea of writhing bodies pulsed with vital energy as the bass pounded through her body, making her skin tingle. Slowly sipping her exotic drink, she scanned the crowd looking for her first lucky dance partner. There were asari of all shades, a fair number of turians, even a few batarians and hanar, but no elcor or salarians and more importantly, no other humans.

After a moment she found her eyes settling on figure lounging in the shadows of a booth in a dark corner of the club just outside of the dance floor. There she found a striking light-grey turian with gleaming jet black clan markings whose glowing crimson eyes had been watching her over the tall collar of his dark, roguish looking outfit since she had entered the room. Turians seldom wore outfits with collars that ran that high in the front, and with the First Contact War so recently ended, it was unusual for a turian to so openly show interest in a human. All things considered, she found herself intrigued to say the least.

Draining the last of the liquid in her glass, she placed it on the bar, noting with satisfaction the absence of the asari to whom she had spoken earlier. Perhaps she might get her strawberry champagne after all. After tracking down another waiter and getting a second glass of what she had just had she was ready to begin her hunt. Running her fingers through her hair to make sure everything was in place, she made her way over to the attractive turian, the click of her sharp heels echoing before being lost in the cacophony of music as he watched her approach with rapt attention.

"Excuse my audacity, but may I ask, is this seat taken?" The purr of her smooth voice met with the flaring of mandibles despite it's lack of a second tone.

"By all means," he grinned, sliding easily further into the booth to make a narrow space next to him. "Make yourself at home," he said, gesturing sauvely to the newly opened seat and mentally praying to the Spirits that she would rise to his challenge. Sure enough the scantily clad human slid onto the bench, just barely brushing up against him as she settled in placing her glass of levo alcohol on the table in front of them.

"I'm glad to find the people here are so agreeable despite the rarity of my species around here," Shepard crooned. "What might your name be?" The turian sat up slightly, shifting to wrap one long arm around her pleasing waist.

"My friends call me Ryvax," he rumbled. "And you are?"

"Looking for a good time." Shepard replied as she eyed the man's broad shoulder and well muscled form, tilting her head suggestively. He chuckled seductively, the vibrations rolling through his chest and into her body raising goosebumps on her ivory skin.

"Well, I hope to do Nirvana justice," Ryvax said, smiling slyly. This stranger had more than piqued his interest, and he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. Drawing confidence from the human's forwardness, he took Shepard's hand before gently coaxing her into a standing position and leading her out onto the dance floor and into the thick of things just as a new song began.

While Shepard may have acquired quite a reputation for her... unique dancing while wearing her armor, here in her nearly painted on dress she was able to show her true colors. No sooner had Ryvax brought them to a halt, than her head was thrown back and she began to cut loose. Thanking whatever deities were responsible for the creation of alcohol, she began to release conscious control of her muscles and become one with the music. One by one, first her neck, then her shoulders, torso, arms, and hips began to twist and sway to the sensuous beat, causing her partner's appreciation of her to increase exponentially.

After taking a moment to take in the sight before him, her turian partner joined her antics. Unlike many of the less agile fellow soldiers with whom she had danced, he really had an exceptional command of his body. Shoulders held back to show off his broad and muscular chest he stepped from side to side in time to the beat, hips gyrating ever so slightly. It wasn't long before their game of one-up-manship began.

Unsurprisingly it was Shepard who made the first move. Shifting so that her back was too him, she positioned herself so that the curve of her ass bumped teasingly against the concave curve of his hips. Grinning at the perfect fit, she began wind her body up and down to the music, running her hands over her curves and sliding her hips in tight little figure eights that would bring any straight male (and the majority of the asari) to their knees.

Mandibles once again flaring in a turian grin that showed off his long, needle-sharp teeth, Ryvax thanked the Spirits for the width of his hips that allowed him to easily continue dancing despite her ministrations against his lap. Bringing his talon tipped arms up above his shoulders he began to pump them in the air and reciprocate her movements.

God this guy has got the moves and he read her like a book. She was going to have to step it up if she wanted to win this little war of the wills. This time it was she who took his three fingered hand, careful to avoid cutting herself on his talons, and lead him up to one of the empty daises in front of the stage upon which several of the club's dancers were situated.* Letting go of his hand she leapt agilely up onto the raised circle and began to execute her best an most seductive moves. The crowd went positively wild!

Not one to be outdone, Ryvax made a quick stop to have a word with the DJ before joining Shepard on the tiny platform. It was close quarters, but neither of them was willing to concede defeat and find somewhere else. If this little human thought she could escape him that easily, she was sadly mistaken.

As he took his place the music ground to startling halt and the flash of the strobe lights went dark revealing the several clusters of different spotlights shining on the pair from different angles across the ceiling of the club. Hiding her confusion, Shepard followed Ryvax's lead froze the instant the music stopped, one hand staying entwined in her hair and the other clutching the opposite side of the curve of her waist. The crowd fell silent, holding their breaths in anticipation of what was to come.

With a clash of simulated thunder, the earth-originating techno began to grow in volume. Shepard was pleasantly surprised to find she recognize the tune as DJ Darude's best-selling single "Sandstorm", a bit of trance music that had rocked the world back in the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Moving frustratingly slowly and erotically as the beat began to build, she grinned to herself. Her new partner's most recent move had just cost him the game.

All eyes were on the exotic looking pair as their movements increased with the tempo. But to Shepard's surprise, Ryvax matched each one of her moves flawlessly. It seems she had underestimated the sly bastard, but she had never been more turned on in her life than she was right now. She just about lost it when he found and opening in the music and swung them around so that they were facing each other instead of the crowd (whose cheering by the way had reached a fevered pitch as the sliver of space that had remained between the couple disappeared).

Grinning lasciviously, Shepard hitched her dress up slightly and threw one leg up to hook over the hip spur that faced the audience pressing the bare, sweat-slicked skin of her leg against his sensitive waist plates. Throwing his head back in a roar at the unexpected escalation, Ryvax hooked his hands around the curve of her ass and effortlessly hoisted her other leg up around his waist to hook around it's pair. She gasped as her dress slid up scandalously high as her legs locked behind him, making the audience's view just barely shy of pornographic as she keened with pleasure at the feel of the erection his clothes concealed pressing against her in the indecent ways.

Supporting Shepard's weight as she leaned back in his arms, Ryvax spun around slowly a few times to the great appreciation of the crowd. She felt like an ice skater in the old vids she had watched as a little girl as her hair flowed out behind her, held almost straight me the centrifugal forces. She was almost disappointed when as the song came to an end, he lifted her up to place her, once again, on her own two feet as they simultaneously stuck a pose.

Chests heaving, slick with sweat and horny as hell, the couple took a bow before gracefully leaping down off the stage and, clutching each others' hands, made a bee-line for the nearest private room whose indicator light shone green.

No sooner had Shepard swiped he credit shit over the locking mechanism than the turian was on her, forcing her up against the nearest wall, a strong, plated arm pinning each of hers above her head and a rough warm tongue laving its way from her bosom up to behind her ear. The sensation was nothing short of sinful and she cried out, only to be growled at to shut up.

"Make me!" she shot back, using her pinned arms as leverage to swing her legs up to wrap around his waist once again, her hot center bare and wet under the displaced fabric of her dress.

"Gladly!" he roared, propelling them away from the wall and backwards onto the bed. His breath left him in a rush as she landed on the soft bed, straddling him. Spirits, he had never wanted anyone so badly in his life and, if the slow drip of her juices onto his clothes were any indication, neither had she.

As much as he wanted to shred the dress that kept her body from him, he knew she would little appreciate the act later when it was time to leave so he contented himself with roughly pulling her to him, hooking a talon through the ring on the zipper and unzipping the dress down her back from hem in one fluid motion. Shepard gasped as the fabric fell away making way for a rush of cool air on her naked body. Leaning back onto her knees, she tossed the dress aside and, too impatient to unfasten the intricate button work, eagerly swept his top up over his shoulders, nearly catching it on his fringe. He chuckled appreciatively, the vibrations going straight to her groin as she bucked into him in appreciation.

Rolling them round so that he was on top, Ryvax ran his eyes over her newly bared skin, lingering appreciatively in her narrow waist and pronounced clavicle. He knew enough about human anatomy to be confident he could please her, but truly he had never seen such a beautiful human woman. Her pert breasts were perfectly matched and they rose and fell in time with her uneven, desperate gasps for breath as she tugged at his waistband. He smiled and rumbled encouragement to her, slowly sliding out of his pants and removing a condom from one of the pockets before tossing them aside to join the heap of clothes that had accumulated on the floor.

She bit her lip hard, trying desperately to suppress the moan struggling to escape her lips as he revealed his long, hard, cock. She could feel the muscles in side her clench with desire at the thought of him penetrating her, those exotic ridges rubbing her in just the right way. A small trail of blood trickled down from the side of her mouth making Ryvax's heart race. Leaning down to lap it up, he said a brief mental prayer to the Spirits thanking them that he wasn't allergic to her the way nearly 4/5th's of his kind were.* His prayer was interrupted, however, by two five-fingered hands teasing at his waist plates, causing him to moan and tremble as he ground himself against her. If she kept that up, this would be over far too soon.

Extricating himself from her rasp he slid off the bed onto his knees, taking her firmly by the hips and drawing her towards him until her ass was flush with the end of the bed. Pressing her thighs apart and into the soft covers he went to work, the sweet smell of her arousal filling his nostrils and he began to tease her soft folds with his long, flexible tongue. Running the tip of his tongue along the edges of her lips, he felt her hips straining to buck forward into him as she writhed in pleasure. Humming a low note, he turned his attention to circling the sensitive nub at her apex.

The sensation was infuriating! How could he be so fucking cruel as to bring that tongue of his so god-damn close without following through?! Unwilling to beg but unable to still the persistent trembling that shook her, Shepard braced herself for a long wait. Thankfully, he took pity on her.

Pressing his tongue against her nub and rubbing slow, painstaking circles, the turian shifted to carefully part her nether lips with his talons, slipping two fingers inside her slick heat. She cried out as he entered, whispering his name, wordlessly pleading for him to continue. Licking his way up her nearly steaming body he began to work his fingers inside her, using his third finger to work her clit.

Her body shook and her back arched as he increased his efforts, nipping at her neck and shoulder and working her up into a frenzy.

"Please!" she gasped between shouts of please. "Please! You win! I'm begging you...!"

"Oh?" Ryvax crooned. "And just what is it you are begging for pet?" Shepard's growl of frustration was cut off with a yelp as he flicked her clit gently.

"You know exactly what I want!" she bit out angrily, near tears with frustration.

Shifting so he was supporting his weight with the elbow, he slipped the hand that wasn't busy making her writhe behind her neck. Scarlet met emerald as they locked eyes, and he whispered his simple command.

"Say it." He said, not blinking or moving except for the ministrations that kept her desperate for him. Her eyes plead for mercy but he was determined. "Say it." He said again, this time more firmly. Just before Shepard had made up her mind to stay silent out of spite, his fingers ground against that sweet spot deep inside her and she lost all control.

"I need you inside me! Right now! I need your hard cock fucking me in ways I can't even imagine. Please Ryvax, fuck me until I can no longer move. Until my brain shuts down and there is nothing in the world except you taking me for your own!" A wicked gleam in his eye, his hand withdrew from her.

"As you wish."

And with one fell swoop he was inside her, buried to hilt, thrusting vigorously as her cries mixed his his and she unraveled in his arms. All she knew was the thundering of his length against her G-spot, pleasure building until she thought she was going to lose he mind right then and there. They reached their climax in unison, her clutching and clawing at his back, him biting down hard into the muscle where her neck and shoulder met. They didn't stop until they had pounded out the very last sliver of their orgasms. Collapsing next to her on the bed, Ryvax and the ginger haired human fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke the next morning alone and hopelessly tangled in the sheets feeling like she had gone 3 rounds with a krogan. Groaning and rolling out of bed, she grabbed her dress and wrapped it back around her, raw fingers just barely managing to get it fastened before stumbling over to a nearby mirror. Staring back at the freshly fucked grin that met her eyes, she took in the deep bite mark and smaller bruises she had earned the previous night. No matter, it had been more than worth it.

She sat back down on the bed and was surprised to find a bottle of strawberry champagne waiting for her on her on the nightstand. Attached to the neck was a tag wrapped in an envelope with the seal in the shape of the logo for club she had just departed.

_Enjoy the gift. One of my employee's informed me you wanted a bottle, poor thing seemed awfully disappointed to find you were not returning tonight. You will have to drop by again some time when you aren't busy saving the galaxy and thank her. Regardless let me know the next time you are in town so I can arrange a proper welcome._

_Sincerely Yours, Ryvax  
Owner and Proprietor of Club Nirvana _

Yes, she was definitely going to have to make a return trip to Nirvana.

**The End**

*Hooray homage! To those who haven't read A Tad Unrestrained, DO IT NOW!  
*I believe there is a fic out there somewhere where Thane and Fem Shep dance on stage together. If anyone knows which one that is, please let me know. I'd like to credit it.  
*Yeah totally pulled that number out of my ass because it sounded right


End file.
